finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Chelonians
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Chelonians are a race of large, bulky, turtle-like humanoids from the planet Chelonia. Appearence Chelonians are turtle-like in appearance; with broad shells, stubby limbs, bright-blue eyes, beak-like mouths and a hard cranial plate in front of their brains. They are long-lived creatures, usually living for more than 100,000 years. They also smell of leather. Chelonians are hermaphrodites and all members can lay eggs. Chelonian criminals are marked by a sigil on their shell, consisting of a red cross and three green dots. Personality Chelonians are herbivores and eat flowers and seeds, and live on verdant planets where such plants can grow. Chelonians are well known for their bragging, especially about their interlect and military ranks. Abilities Most Chelonians were cybernetically enhanced for war. This included improved senses or hydraulic limbs. Some also used jet-packs, Gigga-kill lasers and also generate a blanket of energy over their enemies to inflict pain or knock them unconcious. Chelonians are naturally capable of emitting painful screams as an attack and spraying a mucus on their prey, allowing the Chelonian to track them from a great distance. Weakness If a Chelonian falls on its back, it is left completly defencless and unable to move. History In 102 A.D., the Chelonians were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Chelonians' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Chelonians were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Chelonians most likley returned to thier proper place afterwards. In 2002, the Chelonians achieved the Highest Science; a power souce that would never dry out. However, Andravax the Destroyer was on Chelonia at the time and used the Highest Science to destroy the planet, despite the Fourth Doctor's attemps to stop him. The surviving Chelonians blamed the Doctor for their loss and branded him an enemy of the Chelonian empire for all time. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Chelonian. In 2015, a Chelonian criminal ship came to San Helios, planning to trade with the inhabitants. They found that the whole planet had been cleansed of life by the Alien stingrays. During their descent, the stingrays jammed the ship's ventilation system and caused the ship to lose velocity and crash. When the 200 bus arrived on San Helios, the Chelonians believed that the bus was a weapon of some kind, possibly the reason why they crashed. They brought the Fifth Doctor and Lady Charity Griffith to their ship, but the Doctor was able to convince them that were only there by accident. The Doctor planned to use the anti-gravity clamps from the Chelonians' ship to move the 200 bus, but when Charity attempted to get it, her body heat woke up the stingrays trapped in the ship. The stingrays woke up and ate the Chelonians. Circa 5 billion, the Chelonians controlled several breeding planets. One was destroyed by Natalie Sharrocks when she was possessed by the Body Bank virus. Two Chelonians followed her to Fraxinos to get revenge. The Fifth Doctor was able to convince them of the truth of the matter and the Chelonians left peacefully. In 5145, a Chelonian was seen in the Zaggit Zagoo bar, when Dr. Daphne Downs visted it. Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"The Highest Science" Time and Space: Series 2 *"The Body Bank" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Transported of the Doomed" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor